joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ginyu Force (Composite)
The Ginyu Force are a high-class group of elite mercenaries working under the emperor known as Lord Frieza. After his ceremonious defeat and theirs as well, They became a fad as time goes on with a wannabe group called the "Taino Force". Going after Conton City over and over, They eventually worked under Nappa. After his aprupt defeat they decided to make the Five-Way Fusion, The end. Note: Obviously non-linear and needs more information. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C to 4-B (Far stronger then Tagoma and around the strength of Perfect Cell to beyond SSJ2 Gohan) I 4-A (Capable of contending with the Future Warrior.) I At Least 3-A (It doesn't matter what you have in Tekka's team, They are still capable of fighting you no matter what.) I 2-C (Holding their own against Future Warrior 2.) I Oops, They covered the entire concept of tiering and beyond with chocolate for the infinith time already with no effort. Name: Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo and Ginyu Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: At most, Hundrends to thousand of years old. Classification: The Ginyu Force, Better Power Rangers, A Happy Family Under Frieza Powers and Abilities: Every single abillity of the Ginyu Force except beyond better. Attack Potency: Large Star Level to Solar System Level average I Multi-Solar System Level I Universe Level I Multi-Universe Level I It seems Recoome destroyed the entire concept of Attack Potency again. Speed: Faster then Light+ I Massively FTL+ at Minimum I Faster then Mira I Burter outspeeded speed and beyond speed before it could give him a estimate. Lifting Strength: Irrelevant I Class T by sheer size (Dear lord it's a giant.) Striking Strength: Large Star Class to Solar System Class I Universal I Multi-Universal I Jeice gave Striking Strength a light tap, It was utterly annihilated beyond any form of repair. Durability: Large Star Level to Solar System Level I Universe Level I Multi-Universal I Ginyu punched Durabillity in the face, It was unable to survive no matter how hard it tried. Stamina: Very High I Guldo breathed on Stamina, Guess what happened? Range: Typical Dragon Ball Range I Range and beyond was unable to escape from Jeice's Crusher Ball. Standard Equipment: Chocolate Intelligence: Second to None+ Weaknesses: Same weaknesses as the rest of the Ginyu Force I None, With their fusion they were able to single handedly overcome all of their weaknesses. (Except for Guldo.) I Long since annihilated weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Same as every other Ginyu Force member I Pfft, What a joke. Key: Resurrection F I Dragon Ball Xenoverse (GT) I Dragon Ball Fusions I Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 I There is no key. Others Notable Victories: Frieza Cooler Fusion Zamasu Janemba (Shin Budokai) Dragon Ball Power Rangers Shonen in General Anime in General Same as below. Notable Losses: Pfft, Don't make me laugh. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Power Rangers Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fuck your speed Category:Male Characters Category:Psychics Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Needs more categories. Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Vegeta Destroyer Category:Ageless Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles